Your True Smile
by HolyMistress
Summary: Mikan loves someone but doesn't think that person loves her back. Until an encounter makes her finally smile. A true smile.


HolyMistress: I have been forced to write another Gakuen Alice one-shot that includes the two of them kissing. I hate kissing scenes. And I hate you Mizu.

Mizu: Hey! You are so lying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Mikan sat on a bench near the Northern Forest, swinging her legs back and forth. She didn't feel like doing anything today. She felt tired. Tired of smiling so often. Tired of the lies. Tired of her life. Just so tired.

Mikan looked up to the open blue sky and the puffy white clouds, a blank look on her face. Her mouth twitched when she saw birds flying overhead without a care in the world, chirping as if it would be happy all its life. Oh how she wished she could have wings and fly into the sky.

Natsume watched the young girl in a tree behind the bench. The shadows of the tree kept him safe from view and he was able to watch Mikan in peace. These were the times he sometimes wished could last forever. No noise, just silence.

Mikan went back to looking at the ground, her usually bright eyes taking on a dull look. It was so boring. There was nothing to do and no one to play with. She stood up, not really knowing what she was doing and walked toward the forest.

Natsume frowned as he followed the girl's movements. This was unlike the cheerful girl he always saw and never stopped smiling. Today, the smile was off her face and a blank look had taken over. Natsume frowned deeper. Was she also wearing a mask like him?

Mikan suddenly found walking boring as well and didn't to start skipping. She skipped through the forest, seeming to not have a care in the world even though she had burdens just like everyone else in Alice Academy.

Natsume jumped from tree to tree, following Mikan and making sure not to make a single sound. Unfortunately, he almost hit a low branch which caused him to land on the ground and step on a stray twig.

Mikan stopped and swiftly turned around around, looking for whoever caused the noise. She noticed familiar black hair in a nearby bush and walked toward it.

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan forced an innocent and confused tone into her voice. She didn't want him of all people to know what she had been hiding all these years. Natsume sighed and came out.

"What is it, polka dotted panties girl?" Instead of throwing a fit like Natsume expected her to, Mikan just smiled. Now the boy knew something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you were following me," With that, Mikan continued her way through the forest. At least, she tried to. Before she could move, a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her into the nearest tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked harshly, his other hand grabbing Mikan's other arm.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not even wincing when Natsume's grip on her arms tightened.

"This isn't like you." Mikan was surprised to hear a hint of sadness in his voice. "Why aren't you smiling anymore?" Natsume slowly released his grip. "You always smiled..."

"But I'm smiling!" Mikan protested weakly. A fake smile crossed her features. "See?" Her smile disappeared when the boy glared at her with intensity she had never seen before.

"That's not a real smile!" Natsume yelled, causing some birds near them to fly away. "What happened to your real smile?" The girl looked away, not being able to take it.

"Why should I smile when I'm not even happy?" Mikan whispered, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "How can I smile when the one I love doesn't even love me?"

"You love someone?" Natsume asked, his eyes dilating. His heart clenched at the thought of the girl he liked so much liking someone else. "Who do you love?" His voice suddenly lost all its anger. It was instead, filled with despair.

"I love you!" Mikan admitted, not hearing the despair in his voice and looking him straight in the eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks. Natsume was shell-shocked to say the least. Mikan looked down, knowing she was going to be rejected.

Instead, arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Mikan's tears stopped, her eyes widening in disbelief. Was the one she loved actually hugging her?

"I love you." Mikan was positive her heart had stopped beating at those words. A smile slowly spread across her face and she gently pulled away from him. Natsume had to smile at seeing his love's glowing face.

Mikan's delicate face seemed to show more happiness than she had ever shown all her life. Their faces inched closer together until their lips contacted each other. Their first real kiss.

As soon as their lips joined, a bird flew up into the air. It chirped continuously, telling of how new love was found.

Bright white wings seemed to appear from Mikan's back while dark black wings seemed to appear from Natsume's back. The two colors contrasted with each other but still gave off a beautiful view.

They now had their wings to spread and fly off together.

Mikan smiled against the kiss, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. This is what she had been looking for. This is what she had been waiting for. And now...

She could smile her true smile. As well as her love.

HolyMistress: See! This is why I hate kissing scenes!

Mizu: I don't get it. The kissing scene was cute.

Kasai: Me either. I thought it was good.

Violet: Same here. There was nothing wrong with it.

Kaze: Are you demented or something? Why do you hate kissing scenes?

HolyMistress: Because I suck at them! That's why! You can just tell from looking at this that I suck!

Amaya:...Baka. The readers are the judge of that.


End file.
